


爱慕（二）

by graciaaa98



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: EunHae, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciaaa98/pseuds/graciaaa98
Summary: SM调教 慎点





	爱慕（二）

高中时期，李东海就接触到了SM，慢慢他发现，自己自慰时总会幻想被调教的情节，大学后，他深知SM只是一种性癖好，每个人都有自己偏爱的癖好，坦诚的面对了自己，这些年也偶尔约调过，但是现实的调教鱼龙混杂，也真的很难不打扰到自己的生活，所以他慢慢只网调，后来就遇到了现在的赫。

可是现在，自己身上稀疏的布料遮不住片寸，一览无遗，面前的人是自己的学生，这种不伦的关系，让他很难接受。

他扭了扭下颚，挣脱李赫宰的禁锢，起身快速穿上裤子，戴上银框眼镜，露出标准的职业微笑，

“李同学，既然这样，我们的关系到此为止。你的论文我还是会认真负责，放心。”

李赫宰一边的嘴角上扬，不屑的笑了一下，把头探过去，离李东海只有分毫，大手按着对方的脖子，不让人逃脱，一只手拨弄着李东海脖子上的颈链，看着上面工整的楷书“赫”字，

“老师，你说我们，什么关系，要到此为止啊？”

“SM只是消遣，以后你不再是我的主人了。”

“好啊，老师，学生有问题请教您，这是什么啊？嗯？”

李赫宰加重了语气，游戏既然开始，就由不得李东海擅自结束，他，很合自己的胃口。李赫宰说着扒下了李东海的西装裤，抚摸着男人的贞操带，摸摸前面的小肉棒，又按了按把后穴的按摩棒推的更深，然后一巴掌拍上眼前挺翘的屁股，质问到。

“嗯啊……”

许久没有被人碰触，李赫宰又揉捏拍打，李东海的内心羞耻的不行，还是可耻的勃起了，这款贞操带里有刺，勃起会很痛，但又不可否认的自己享受这种刺痛的感觉，呻吟出了声。

李赫宰在李东海的衣服里掏出钥匙，解下贞操带扔到一边，长时间吞着按摩棒的后穴，一张一合，诉说着空虚的不满。李赫宰给男人撸动着前端，用力揉捏着男人的屁股，不一会儿就一片粉红，男人呻吟出声，李赫宰趁机把两根手指塞入男人上面的小嘴，戏弄着他的小舌，模仿着插入的动作，刺激的李东海留下了口水。

李赫宰抽出湿润的手指，插入男人的后穴，快速的抽动着，男人浑身酸软靠在了他的身上，难耐的扭起了屁股，

“不要……嗯啊……不要……”

“不要？老师，您的后穴，在说要不够呢？”

“嗯啊……慢点儿……呃嗯……”

李赫宰环视一周，突然抽出手指，怀里的人儿腿软地倒下，李赫宰没有扶，而是转身去插座上拔下数据线。

李东海两手撑着坐在地上，大口地喘着粗气，还不满足的他扭着身子，突然腿根一阵刺痛，他看见李赫宰手里扬着数据线，冷冷地对他说，

“跪好！”

李东海下意识地趴着跪好，塌下腰撅起屁股，他不得不承认，他的奴性是天生的，面对眼前这个充满少年气的学生，也有没丝毫没有更改。

“断了关系？你不喜欢我这样吗？”

第一下，李赫宰用了十足的力气，雪白的臀峰有了一丝痕迹。李东海没有出声，咬着牙忍着。

“出声！规矩呢？报数！”

第二下，李赫宰抽在了会阴部，李东海疼的头扬了起来，开始晃动。

“啊！二！”

“嗯……三！”

“四！”

“啊！五！”

“再乱动？！屁股撅起来！”

李东海立刻摆正了姿势，等待着男人接下来的动作，但是迟迟没有落下来，李东海不敢回头看，慢慢，他感受到一双温热的大手，抚摸着自己伤痕累累的臀肉，揉搓着那些青紫的痕迹。

“海海，舒不舒服？”

“嗯…舒服……”

“你看，我们多么契合，只有我能满足你。”

“可你是我的学生……”

“但在这之前，我先是你的主人。”

李东海听着男人令人着迷的话语，泛红的眼眶闪着泪光，他摸了摸自己脖子上的牌子，凹进去的纹路，是他抚摸了千百遍的赫字，他为他沉迷，为他臣服，为他沦陷。

在他对他一无所知的时候，能找到这样一个契合的主人，实属不易，网调再怎么样也没有现实的快感来的实在，面前的这个人的确是个很好的选择，李东海感觉自己理智的那根弦断了，他把脸蹭向李赫宰的胸口，听到自己带着一丝哭腔的声音，

“主人……”

李赫宰揽着男人纤细的腰身，摸摸他的头发算作夸奖，又拉起男人的头，手指着他说

“这次既往不咎，再有下次，把你屁股抽开花。”

“谢谢主人。”

李东海甜蜜的伸出舌头，虔诚的舔舐着主人的手指。

这天下午，他们在李东海的办公室好好的谈了一次，两个人出奇一致的不喜欢所谓的“跪地为奴，起身为友”，约好了维持主奴关系，李赫宰也计划搬出宿舍，两人是这生活在一起，当然，闲暇之余，李导师也给李同学定了论文题目。

这天晚上，选了李东海今天这门选修课的同学们，正在鬼哭狼嚎的痛恨自己因为想看帅哥而一失足成千古恨，选课别的课的同学，都窝在宿舍的打游戏或者出去约会，想逃课就逃课，偏偏他们，一节不喇的来上课，还要担心挂科。

李东海像往常一样，穿着衬衫西裤走进教室，眉目中透着清冷，没有人发现他们的李老师，动作稍显不自然，李东海把文件包放到讲台，皱着眉看着台下的学生们，寻着一个人，终于在一个角落，看到了那张熟悉的玩世不恭的脸。

“安静。”

灭绝师哥一发话，教室立刻静了下来，衣服摩擦的声音都清晰可见，李东海一边打开屏幕播放ppt，一边讲着近期发生的案子，作为引子来讲解今天这一课。

只可惜，撕拉一声，教师的后门被推开，两个男生小心翼翼的走进来，写着板书背对学生的李东海，一声不响的继续写着，只是口中的案子被打断，换成了

“在座的各位都是未来的法律人，我希望，每个人都有严谨的思维精神，和守时的态度，刚才进来的两位同学，课代表统计一下名字。”

说罢，转过了身，李赫宰盯着讲台上的男人，看出了神，全校无人不知李东海的美貌，可只有他知道，他有多么的摄人心魂，他的海海，他的奴儿，只为他一人绽放。

缓过神来的李赫宰，把手伸向了裤兜，按了一个键。讲台上的李东海，感受到了后穴里的跳蛋速度变快，研磨着自己的穴肉，强装着淡定，扶了一下自己的眼镜，与台下的主人一闪而过的对视。

那颗跳蛋是李东海赶来上课前，李赫宰放入的，一本正经的李老师，却有着淫荡的身体，讲着课的同时，一枚跳蛋在后穴旋转，这个画面，让人沉醉。

哦？看着自如应对的李东海，李赫宰又坏心的调大了一档，李东海假装咳嗽了两声，手掌撑着讲台的两边，讲桌遮挡下的双腿交叉着微微发颤，但是还是强装着淡定，继续讲课，只可惜被讲桌遮住了视线的李赫宰看不到，还是有些分寸的李赫宰不再按键，他的小奴儿对待课堂、对待学术的严谨他知道，今天太过仓促，只有跳蛋，他不想第一天就惹来什么麻烦。所以他停下动作看着讲台上那张俊美的脸庞，幻想着未来的生活。

今天突然的发展成现实，他也很诧异自己的坚持，或许这个人燃起了他的征服欲，从未有现实调教经验的他，要练习的还很多，他的海海是完美的人选，足够坦诚，足够好看，足够有奴性，他想，原本枯燥的临近毕业的生活，应该会很有趣了。

只可惜想着想着就被李东海的声音打断，他吩咐课代表播放自己的U盘里拷贝出去的影片，然后说身体不舒服，离开了教室，学生们在李东海走后一阵欢呼，又痛心疾首，今天没点名自己干嘛要来。

李赫宰跟了出去，进了办公室，把门关上，看着李东海眉头皱在一起，扶着桌子，李赫宰走上前去，扶着他的背问，

“海海，怎么了？”

“主人……跳蛋在……敏感点……”

“我没放在那么深啊”

“主人……刚刚太快了，我夹着腿一收缩……挤进去了……  
主人我要受不了了……嗯啊……”

李赫宰笑着拉过李东海的手，放在自己慢慢勃起的性器上，

“海海，想不想要主人？”

“要……”


End file.
